


Love (That's All There Is To It)

by doitsushine92



Series: NCT Poly Fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2000 line, A/B/O, Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Scenting, no beta we die like men, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Most people don’t get it.(Donghyuck has three boyfriends and he's totally content, regardless of what people think)





	Love (That's All There Is To It)

**Author's Note:**

> this story has been running around my head for too long to ignore it anymore lmao
> 
> please keep in mind they're not five year olds, there's making out and a bit of language, i understand this isnt for anyone so if you don't like it then you can hit the back button
> 
> it is currently 11pm and i wrote this in one sitting so im sorry if theres any mistakes, do let me know in the comments if you spot any!

Most people don’t get it.

They look at them – four boys, three alphas and one beta, friends since birth – literally, their mothers having met in prenatal courses and forged a friendship that would be the precursor for something bigger more than a decade later – and someone, always, without fail, will either frown in confusion or flat out express their disbelief.

And while for the most part Donghyuck can see why people would be, for lack of a better word, shocked by their relationship, he doesn’t understand what makes them think it’s any of their business. 

It’s not like society hasn’t seen couples with the same secondary gender before. Perhaps a hundred years ago it would have been an issue, but it is 2018, for crying out loud. If two alphas decide they want to make out with each other instead of with a pretty omega, then that’s fine. Sure, Hollywood doesn’t seem to have caught on yet, with all the standard alpha-omega, coming of age romance movies the industry seems to spit out every month, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen, that it isn’t _real_.

And they are proof enough. The four of them work together like a fine-tuned, well-oiled machine, making up for what the others lack, not needing words to communicate, always there for each other, always willing to lend a helping hand or a kind word or a shoulder to cry on.

And shouldn’t that be enough?

~

Their little group never sits in the cafeteria. 

They used to, back in their first year, but then the cafeteria became too crowded, too loud, the smell of all the different meals mixing together to create a nauseating scent and after Chenle presented as an omega in his second year, thus developing a sensory sensitivity that, best case scenario, would have him burrowing under Renjun’s arm to block out the noise and the smell, they all agreed to move their party to the quieter area of the shade of a tree in the courtyard.

It’s a spot originally used by their seniors – Jeno’s cousin Johnny, Mark’s brother Taeyong, Jaemin’s cousin Hansol, among others– and it had been passed down to them after the youngest members graduated – Jungwoo, Jaehyun and Sicheng. 

If Donghyuck is being honest, he prefers to eat here. Most students flock to the bleachers or the cafeteria, because the courtyard is either too cold or too hot depending on the season, which means it’s usually deserted and private. Not that any of them get up to anything remotely intimate there. The most any of them has ever done is kiss, and even that was the product of the lamest truth or dare Donghyuck has ever played. Jeno and Renjun are too much of a pair of pussies anyway.

 

Today, like any other day, Donghyuck dumps his backpack on the ground and flops down on the grass, his face landing on Jaemin’s thigh and Donghyuck proceeds to groan and whine about school – more specifically, math. He has nothing against their teacher – Mr. Do is his favourite professor in the school after all, he’s funny and snarky and truly knows what he’s talking about unlike _some_ people – but Donghyuck is terrible at science and numbers and his fifth year is proving itself to be his worst one yet. Jaemin doesn’t look away from his phone screen but he does card his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair with his free hand and hums in acknowledgment at all the appropriate moments.

They’re usually the first to arrive at their spot. Chenle has Biology before lunch, and that wretched Umbridge – as the students have taken to call her, given the uncanny resemblance she bears to the Harry Potter character – likes to keep her students locked up for as long as humanly possible. Donghyuck doesn’t hate anyone, especially not his professors, they’re not worth the time or effort, but _man_ she can get on his nerves. Mark and Renjun have some sort of Student Council business to attend every Wednesday before lunch, while Yukhei, Jeno and Jisung usually take a little longer to get out of the locker room after basketball practice – Jisung hates showering in front of others and Jeno is too nice to leave him alone. Yukhei usually stays back too, although it’s more out of boredom than anything.

“Nana,” Donghyuck huffs, rolling over so it’s only his cheek that’s squished on Jaemin’s knee and not his entire face, peering up at the alpha. “How come you’re not eating?”

Jaemin shrugs, finally pocketing his phone to turn his full attention to Donghyuck. “I’m not hungry.”

Donghyuck frowns, wiggling closer to him. Donghyuck presses his nose to Jaemin’s clothed tummy and inhales, his nose wrinkling at the onslaught of hormones that he’s met with instantly. Jaemin pushes him away softly, nothing more than a hand shoving lightly at Donghyuck’s shoulder, although he lets him stay on his thigh. “Rut?” Donghyuck asks.

Again, Jaemin shrugs, but this time it’s accompanied by a sigh. He nods. “Yeah, next week. Probably.”

Donghyuck doesn’t push the subject anymore. He knows Jaemin’s ruts can be unpredictable at best, and the fact that he’s showing symptoms so early is both a blessing and a curse – a blessing, because this way he and his family can prepare, a curse, because he’ll be jumpy and sensitive the entire time. This means someone is going to have to act as a buffer between him and the omegas in their group.

Their conversation lulls back to a comfortable silence, strange given the two of them can chat up a storm when they’re separated and worse when put together, but Donghyuck isn’t about to complain. Wednesdays can be soul sucking for him and he’s happy to have a couple of minutes to doze off. Jaemin continues his ministrations on his hair, making Donghyuck preen and press closer to the touch. He can’t look up – he can, actually, he just doesn’t want to – but he knows Jaemin is smiling that stupidly fond smile of his. The one he reserves for them.

Ten minutes later and in true Chenle fashion, Chenle stomps down the steps leading to the courtyard and towards the patch of grass where their tree is. He falters momentarily about three feet from them, most likely smelling Jaemin’s upcoming rut, but he recovers just as quickly and continues on his tantrum, sitting down across from them with a pout. Donghyuck sits up, crawling over Jaemin to sit with his back to the tree and folds his hands on his lap, giving Chenle a sympathetic look as he asks, “What did she do now?”

“It’s more like what didn’t she do,” Chenle grumbles. He’s pulling out his lunch from his bag, something that looks and smells good, and offers Donghyuck some before the beta has the chance to open his mouth. “You know Umbridge never teaches anything – she just hands out those stupid guides of hers and makes us transcript the entire thing under the pretence of comprehensive reading. What a load of bullshit.”

“Language,” Mark says, appearing out of nowhere. Renjun isn’t too far behind, taking a seat on the other side of Donghyuck and immediately dropping his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder with a tired groan. Donghyuck finds his hand between their pressed thighs and gives it a comforting squeeze. “You okay?” he asks him quietly.

Renjun nods, or at least as much as he can with his head on his shoulder. “I hate Student council members. I hate this school.”

Donghyuck chuckles, his smile widening when Renjun complains the movement jostles his head. “You’re the one who signed up to be president,” he teases. Renjun swats at him with his free hand and hisses at him to shut up.

“Hyung,” Chenle whines, “you know it’s true! She doesn’t even do anything.”

“She really doesn’t,” Jaemin hums. “A couple of weeks ago she got told off by Siyeon for making us work on some research paper about DNA from 2002. And because she couldn’t even defend herself when faced with the truth, she told Siyeon her writing is ineligible and that she was docking points off of her on our next test for wearing hot pink nail polish.”

“I know, I was there,” Mark says – there’s a hint of a smile in his lips. Not even golden boy Mark Lee likes her. He shoots Chenle a look. “That doesn’t mean you should curse, though.”

“I’m not five, you know?” Chenle mutters.

“Could have fooled me,” Mark laughs. He dodges the punch Chenle tries to land on his shoulder.

Jeno and Jisung are just venturing out of the school building, carrying everyone’s lunches with them. Chenle and Jaemin are the only ones who bring their lunch from home; while the others prefer to buy their meals from the cafeteria – the ladies who run it are pretty good cooks and have good menus every day. It certainly helps that their school is one of the smallest in the district, so there aren’t many students – it means the budget for food is enough to offer genuinely edible meals.

Donghyuck accepts his lunchbox from Jeno with a smile, even if it means he no longer can hold hands with Renjun. Jeno and Jisung distribute the lunchboxes quickly and sit down so they can eat – they’re always exceptionally hungry after practice. Jeno offers Jaemin some of his food, but Jaemin declines with a shake of his head. “Rut,” he offers as an explanation, his voice so quiet only Jeno and Donghyuck can catch it. Thankfully, Jeno only nods and nudges his juice carton closer to Jaemin.

Jaemin accepts the drink with a shy smile, so unlike him Donghyuck can’t help but stare. Next to him, Renjun is helping Jisung answer some of the hardest questions on his Chinese homework, shovelling food into his mouth everytime Jisung starts to furiously scribble on his notebook. When Donghyuck chances a glance, he’s not surprised to find the pages are littered with doodles and song lyrics.

“Where’s Yukhei?” Chenle asks; seemingly just know noticing the absence of the tallest alpha. 

“He got held up by Coach, to talk about scholarships,” Jisung explains absentmindedly. He’s got half his sandwich stuffed in his mouth while he corrects his spelling when prompted by Renjun.

It’s no surprise to any of them, really. Yukhei has been getting praised since his first year for his talent at basketball, so hearing that he’s getting offers from universities isn’t shocking. Mark looks particularly proud.

When Donghyuck thinks about it, if there’s anyone who understands what he feels, it would be Mark. It can’t be easy, to be two alphas and date, especially when you come from a particularly traditional family like the Wong’s, but they seem to be doing fine.

As if summoned, Yukhei comes barrelling towards them with the biggest grin Donghyuck has seen on his face – which is saying something, given Yukhei is the embodiment of happiness. He reminds Donghyuck of a puppy most of the time, a comparison he never thought he’d associate with an alpha before his last year of middle school and met him at the convenience store behind their school.

“Guess,” Yukhei brags, “who got a scholarship for Seoul National?”

“Oh my God,” Mark gasps, shaking his boyfriend. 

Yukhei’s smile only grows. “Full ride,” he adds.

For once, Mark breaks their group’s number one rule of no PDA– a rule Mark implemented himself, Donghyuck may add – by tackling Yukhei to the ground and kissing him silly. The others let them be, waiting for them to separate to express their congratulations. 

Donghyuck can smell his happiness radiating off him, infectious in the way it wraps around their group and leaves them all buzzing with excitement for the rest of the day. Suddenly, Donghyuck isn’t so bummed about having Politics last period.

~

Saturday night is date night.

That doesn’t mean they go out. No, date night with them translates into sleepovers, sleeping bags they barely fit in anymore squeezed inside one room, piles of chips and junk food littering the floor along with soda cans and water bottles, shitty movies none of them is actually watching but are still left on for background noise.

This week Donghyuck isn’t too sure they’re gonna make it, however. This week is Jaemin’s turn to host and with his rut still around the corner, Donghyuck doubts his mother is going to let him spend the night with him – she’s wary enough on a normal weekend.

Which is exactly why Donghyuck doesn’t mention the rut to her – she’d probably lock him up in his room if that’s what it takes. 

Donghyuck jumps into Jeno’s car as soon as the alpha is parked in his driveway. They all made a silly pact a couple of weeks ago to let their hair grow, to see how long it can get before their mothers decide enough is enough, and so Jeno’s fringe is falling messily over his forehead, his eyes twinkling with happiness when Donghyuck leans in to plant a kiss on his cheek. Donghyuck’s chest hurt with affection because God, he’s so _whipped_ for this boy.

“What?” Jeno giggles, his eyes flicking from the road to Donghyuck and back. It’s only then that Donghyuck realizes he’d been staring. Despite himself, he blushes, stutters out an excuse and focuses his attention to the scenery outside the window, ignoring the warm that’s settled on his cheeks. Jeno just keeps giggling like a child for the entire trip to Jaemin’s house.

 

Renjun is already there when they arrive. 

Hansol lets them in, shouting over his shoulder to let Jaemin know they’re here before he’s leaving. The house is silent, which can only mean one thing: Jaemin’s parents are out of town. Donghyuck can’t say he’s surprised.

They make a beeline for Jaemin’s room upstairs, pausing long enough to leave their shoes at the entrance and the snacks on the kitchen table. Jeno grabs a bag of chips and opens it without a second thought, falling into step behind Donghyuck.

They find their boyfriends more than a little comfortable in Jaemin’s room. They don’t seem to have heard their presence, and to be honest, Donghyuck wouldn’t have either. Jeno and Donghyuck share an amused look.

Renjun is sat on Jaemin’s lap, Jaemin’s arms wrapped around his waist. They’re kissing, which isn’t a rare occurrence between them – the four of them are a touchy bunch. Jaemin’s hair is sticking up at weird angles, no doubt from Renjun’s wandering hands they’ve all been victim to, and when Jaemin slides his own hands under Renjun’s hoodie, the sweater riles up to reveal a sliver of pale skin.

Donghyuck lets out a low whistle. “Well, aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes?” he teases. Jeno smiles that ridiculously happy smile of his from his spot in the doorway.

Renjun pulls away from Jaemin to give them an unimpressed look, despite the loud complaints he receives from the younger alpha. Jeno giggles some more and launches himself at the bed, jostling the two of them. And because that’s clearly not enough for him, he shifts and wiggles until he’s landed himself right between the two of them, his face peering up at them with a cheeky grin. Jaemin boops his nose at the same time Renjun rolls his eyes and climbs out of bed.

Again, he ignores their protests. He walks over to Donghyuck to press a chaste kiss to his lips before he’s pulling on his ear for being a nuisance. If Donghyuck weren’t currently trying to get out of the vice-like grip with his appendage intact, he would have marvelled at the 180.

“Injunnie, come here,” Jeno whines, making kissy faces at the older boy. “You didn’t kiss me.”

Renjun sighs like it’s taking a big toll on him, but he still goes back to the bed and pecks Jeno, ruffling his hair with a fond smile. Donghyuck can’t help the sappy smile on his face when Jaemin opens his arms and beckons him forward.

When they’re together like this, easy and relaxed, it’s when Donghyuck is happiest. There’s nothing more comforting than to have Jaemin and Jeno wrapped around him, hugging him with all their might, Renjun not too far away setting up the DVD player in Jaemin’s bedroom for their movie night – when the others first heard they didn’t use Netflix instead they’d been shocked, but they’re nonplussed, because they find it more fun this way – it feels more comfortable, a lot like when they were kids and would spend an hour arguing at the movie store what to rent.

 

After “The Shining” is over, Donghyuck and Renjun are sent to the kitchen to make snacks.

Jaemin claims it’s because they’re the best cooks, but they all know he just wants to make out with Jeno. Either way, Renjun takes Donghyuck’s hand and drags him out of the bedroom with his head held high. Donghyuck throws a wink at the other two before the door falls shut.

The Na’s kitchen is fully stocked. Renjun sets out the chopping board and utensils while Donghyuck digs around the fridge for the necessary ingredients to make sandwiches. They work in silence for the most part, except for the occasional giggle when they bump into each other or even as much as make eye contact. 

They’re exiting the kitchen with four plates precariously balanced on their arms when Jeno jumps around the corner and play-growls at them, little fangs exposed. Donghyuck smiles, having smelt him as soon as he descended the stairs, but Renjun must have been distracted because he jumps and nearly drops his two plates.

“Bloody hell, Lee,” Renjun hisses. 

“Bloody hell? What the fuck, Malfoy?” Jaemin laughs, appearing behind Jeno. Jaemin hooks his chin over Jeno’s shoulder and wraps an arm around him, making Jeno smile widely. It’s cute, Donghyuck thinks, even if the physical affection Jaemin is displaying today has more to do with his rut then anything. Jaemin is a naturally touchy boyfriend, there’s no doubt about that, but his ruts have a certain effect on him. The total opposite of Renjun, who prefers to be left alone when he’s in rut.

“Whatever,” Renjun murmurs, sending Jaemin a fake glare. He thrusts the two plates towards them and makes his way to the couch. 

Donghyuck follows him, plopping down next to him. Renjun takes his own sandwich from Donghyuck and takes a bit, resolutely ignoring Jaemin’s pleas of forgiveness. Donghyuck and Jeno share an amused glance at their expenses.

 

It always surprised Donghyuck how different the three alphas are.

Renjun is quiet. He falls into the category of broody alphas, even if there isn’t much brooding going on and instead there’s more shyness. Donghyuck has learned that he appreciates hand-holding more than a hug, likes the simplicity of it. Renjun isn’t one for PDA, although he’s strangely invested in scenting his boyfriends, making him the most possessive one of them. Donghyuck doesn’t mind it one bit because it means he gets to have Renjun’s face pressed to his neck all the time, and the alpha’s neck kisses are the absolute best, in Donghyuck’s personal opinion. 

Meanwhile, Jeno is one of the most common types of alphas. He’s the sort of strong, kind alpha Donghyuck’s brother Dongyoung likes, and maybe Dongyoung’s tastes have rubbed off on him because Donghyuck finds he loves it, too. Jeno is irremediably sweet and affectionate, always the first to text them good morning in the groupchat, always the first to peck their cheeks in greeting. He’s quiet too, but his silence is more because he likes to listen to them, a faint smile forever on his lips. Nevertheless, he’s always the first to defend them if someone were to be mean to them – mostly, he protected Donghyuck from bullies all throughout middle school and the beginning of high school, until word of the four of them getting together spread around school and other students figured out it’d be safer leaving him alone lest they face the wrath of Donghyuck’s three alpha boyfriends.

And Jaemin is the rarest kind of alpha. He’s loud, social and amiable – everything a beta usually is. He’s a big fan of PDA, a fact that makes Renjun scowl because Jaemin never fails to shower him in kisses when they’re surrounded by people – Donghyuck knows it’s all an act because Renjun confessed to him once, when drunk, that he secretly enjoys it. Jaemin is also the best kisser out of all of them, but Donghyuck is never going to admit it. Jaemin kisses with a smile, that pretty smile of his that Donghyuck loves. He never fails to cheer them up when one of them is feeling down, always encouraging them to do what they wish. 

 

“What should we watch next?” Jeno asks over his shoulder. He’s sitting on the floor of Jaemin’s bedroom, endless DVD cases spread around on the floor. Donghyuck would love to answer him, but he’s a bit preoccupied at the moment.

Renjun is _everywhere_. His hands are on Donghyuck’s shoulders, his hair is brushing Donghyuck’s cheek and his lips are bruising on Donghyuck’s own. Jaemin is somewhere to their right, thumbing through his Twitter feed and occasionally glancing up to give Donghyuck an infuriating grin. Donghyuck has his eyes closed, but he can feel the burn of Jaemin’s gaze on him and it makes him want to kiss Renjun harder.

“Guys, please stop sucking faces for a second and answer me,” Jeno deadpans. Donghyuck barely hears him but Renjun presses closer to him, pushing his tongue past Donghyuck’s lips and making him gasp. Donghyuck faintly hears Jeno’s outraged gasp, then Jaemin offering to kiss him too if he’s feeling left out. “No, thanks.”

Renjun laughs into the kiss, making Donghyuck giggle too. They part, mostly because they need to catch their breaths but also because they’re too distracted by their amusement to kiss correctly. Donghyuck can’t help but stare at Renjun, the pretty blush sitting high on his cheeks, the glint in his eyes, the bashful smile that’s starting to appear on his face the longer Donghyuck looks.

Unconsciously, or maybe not, Donghyuck leans his head back, lets his neck show. His heart flips when he sees Renjun’s eyes drop to his collarbones, doesn’t let himself flinch when Renjun’s hand comes up to brush his cheek and grip his jaw. Donghyuck nods his permission and tries to keep his heart under control when Renjun ducks down and plants the first kiss on his neck.

Up until now Jeno and Jaemin had been squabbling like children, but they fall silent when Donghyuck’s breathing falters and his heartbeat skyrockets. Renjun is as careful as he is meticulous – he trails butterfly kisses from Donghyuck’s jaw to his collarbones and back up, his lips scorching hot on his skin. 

The bed dips and suddenly Renjun is moving away, Donghyuck is being manhandled to sit on Jaemin’s lap, the alpha leaning on the wall. They’re back to chest, Jaemin’s scent all around him and making Donghyuck feel dizzy. Then Renjun and Jeno are crowding around him and Donghyuck has to remind himself he needs to breathe.

Jaemin takes possession of his neck, unforgiving in the bites he leaves, lapping at the bruises with his tongue to soothe them as an afterthought. Renjun is equally as invested on his collarbones, dragging his teeth and leaving as many marks as Jaemin. Jeno monopolizes Donghyuck’s lips, not that Donghyuck is complaining. Donghyuck lets the alpha do as he pleases, his lips parting open for him. Jeno gives an appreciative growl and dives in, positively ravishing Donghyuck’s mouth.

Donghyuck’s legs are tangled with Jaemin’s, while one of his hands is fisted in Jeno’s sweatshirt to keep him as close as possible. His other hand is clasped behind Renjun’s neck and he’s unconsciously tugging on the alpha’s hair.

Donghyuck feels in cloud nine. His senses are overwhelmed by his boyfriends, he feels weightless, like he’s floating. He simply can’t get enough of Jaemin’s hands on his waist, rubbing circles on his skin and setting Donghyuck’s nerves on fire, he can’t get enough of Renjun’s mouth on him, nipping and biting and leaving endless hickeys that Donghyuck knows he won’t be able to stop touching, he can’t get enough of Jeno’s kisses, the way he keeps biting on his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. Donghyuck feels warm all over, not to mention tingly and unbelievably happy. If it were up to him, he wouldn’t pull away for the rest of the night.

 

Hours later, when it’s time for bed and Jeno and Renjun are figuring out the logistics for tonight – by some strange coincidence, none of them had brought their sleeping bags, which means they’re going to have to find a way to squeeze in Jaemin’s bed -, Donghyuck stands in the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

“I look like I got mauled by a lion,” he states. He’s not even mad. He’s not sure how he should be feeling, if he’s being honest.

The three had taken turns marking him up, eventually ridding him of his shirt to access more of him. And now Donghyuck is left to marvel at his neck, chest and upper stomach, where the glaring bites and hickeys his boyfriends left on him are staring back at him. 

Jaemin wraps his arms around him from behind and ducks down to leave a lingering kiss on the bruises on Donghyuck’s jaw, making the beta hiss and shy away. The marks are too sensitive for contact. “I think you look pretty,” Jaemin grins. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“Guys!” Renjun shouts from the room. Donghyuck pulls his pajama shirt on, ignoring Jaemin’s pout, and heads outside to see what Renjun wants.

“I think I figured out a way to sleep tonight,” Jeno announces upon sight of them. Renjun doesn’t look too happy about whatever brilliant plan Jeno has come up with. “Jaemin and I on either end of the bed, Donghyuck in the middle and Injun can sleep on top of us.”

“Sounds like a solid plan,” Jaemin nods. Donghyuck agrees and ducks the jab Renjun sends his way. 

They manoeuvre on the bed, with Jaemin spooning Donghyuck and Jeno allowing the beta to use his arm as a pillow. Renjun doesn’t want to at first, but he climbs on top of them with a heavy sigh, hiding his face in Jeno’s neck. 

Donghyuck falls asleep surrounded by the scent of his favourite people around him.

**Author's Note:**

> note 29/05/18: holy shit guys 200 kudos?? I'm so flattered I'm screaming I'm dying I love all of you
> 
>  
> 
> my twitter is @doitsushine92 come yell at me about anything


End file.
